Taking The Throne, Taking A Wife
by Cybercitizen
Summary: It's the day of Elsa's coronation and Anna is elated to be with her sister again. However, the more time they spend together, the more Anna realises how much she loves Elsa... and would very much want to be her wife. (Elsanna, Canon-divergent, fluff)


Today had been a great day for the kingdom of Arendelle. The crown princess, Elsa, had finally been crowned queen and taken her place as Arendelle's sovereign ruler, beginning a rule that would no doubt make the land prosper and its people happy.

In the ballroom of the kingdom's castle, a celebration was being held in the honour of Elsa's coronations. A brass band was playing, guests were dancing happily, it was a very merry scene. The kingdom had waited for this day for so long, not just for a good party, but to finally see the royal sisters Elsa and Anna.

They had been barely seen for many years, but now things were going to be different.

Suddenly the music stopped, and the royal butler, Kai, called everyone to attention. "Ladies and gentlemen. May I please introduce her royal majesty... Queen Elsa Of Arendelle."

Out from a door on one side of the room, the new queen walked out, wearing a beautiful teal gown and gloves with a long purple cape trailing behind her, the golden crown on her head glistening in the light as she looked at the guests with cool, ice blue eyes.

When she arrived in front of the throne at one end of the room, Kai spoke again. "May I please also introduce her royal highness, Princess Anna Of Arendelle."

From the other side of the room, Elsa's sister Anna scurried out in her beautiful green ball gown, waving to everyone. As she neared the throne, she stopped for a second. "Do you want me here?" Suddenly, she was moved closer to Elsa. "Oh, oh you want me here right." She blushed softly, waving to everyone.

The crowd all bowed in respect and gave the royal sisters a round of applause.

As the guests dispersed, Anna awkwardly stood for a few seconds, before brushing her hair behind her head. This was so strange for her. She was an outgoing person herself, yet this was all so new to her, all these people around her.

She then looked to her left, suddenly seeing her gorgeous older sister. She hadn't gotten much of a good look at her during the ceremony, having been trying to not make an awkward scene through the entire affair, but now that they were together, Anna was utterly in awe of her sister's beauty.

Anna had gotten a few glimpses of her sister over the years, but since she hardly spoke to her much, only making polite conversation every so often, the young princess had felt she had grown distant from her sister. Perhaps now would be a good time to change that.

Suddenly, Anna then heard a soft, polite voice speak to her. "Hi."

Looking to her left, the princess realised who was speaking to her. It was Elsa. "Oh, um, Hi me?" She blushed. Was Elsa really speaking to her?

The queen nodded. "You look beautiful."

Anna then looked at Elsa, blushing softly. "You're beautifuller," she spoke. "I mean, not fuller, I don't think you've put on weight or anything, but you look so damn beautiful."

"Thank you," Elsa simply replied, smiling.

Anna looked deep into Elsa's eyes. Her sister really was an utterly amazing woman. If she hadn't realised it when she was in the chapel being crowned, she was now. In all the years of not seeing her sister, Anna had never appreciated how truly beautiful she was. As she admired Elsa further, Anna could feel something growing in her heart. Some small force pulling her to Elsa.

Elsa looked out at the crowd, observing the many dancing guests. "So... this is what a party looks like?"

"It's warmer than I thought," Anna admitted, nudging herself just a little closer to Elsa. "Must be the summer heat."

Sniffing the air, Elsa felt a beautiful smell fill her nostrils. "By the gods, what is that amazing smell?" She looked at Anna and in that moment, both of them knew what it was.

"Chocolate..." They both said in unison, gazing into each other's eyes and sharing a soft, sisterly giggle.

Blushing softly, Anna felt her attraction growing stronger. She was being drawn to Elsa now, very much something being formed between them. Anna didn't understand it much, but it sort of felt like... a crush? No, this was more than a crush. As Anna looked at Elsa closely, she finally realised it. In those few short moments, going on vague memories of the past thirteen years of her life, Anna had just fallen in love with her sister.

She wanted to deny it, but she just couldn't. Love was a powerful, strange force, and it was driving her to her sister. Eventually, Anna admitted it to herself. She now was in love with Elsa, but how would Elsa react? She couldn't just flat out say it there and then could she? No, if she was going to do this, she'd have to win Elsa's heart the old-fashioned way.

"So um... Elsa," Anna spoke, twiddling her thumbs. "This is a really great party."

"It certainly is," Elsa stated, oblivious to Anna's intentions. "But I don't know if it's really for me... I'm not really a party girl."

Anna then tried her best to flirt. "Well... you certainly look it. I mean, that is one beautiful dress you're wearing."

The new queen blushed. "I-It is?"

Before Anna could respond to Elsa's inquiry, the two were suddenly interrupted by Kai again, calling their attention by clearing his throat.

"Your Majesties," he stated. "May I introduce the Duke Of Weaseltown."

At his side, a short man with white hair and glasses and wearing a grey and gold uniform frowned at him. "It's Westleton!" He scowled, before composing himself and bowing before Elsa and Anna. "Your royal highnesses, I hope you are both doing well this evening."

Elsa softly giggled at the little man, before smiling at him. "We are indeed, your grace," she spoke kindly.

"Very good to hear," the duke replied. "As your new partner in trade, I thought it would be fitting to offer you a dance."

Dance? With Elsa? Anna's mind suddenly formed a clever, brilliant idea for her to win Elsa over. Suddenly, she stepped forward, staring at the duke. "My apologies your grace, but my sister will not be dancing with you."

"And why not?"

Elsa glared at Anna, very shocked and surprised. What was her sister trying to do, showing her up like this?

"Because uhh..." Anna tried to speak. "Because... I'm dancing with her!" She suddenly grabbed Elsa's hands tightly. "It's only fitting that the sisters dance together right?"

The queen tried to get a word in, before she was suddenly pulled away by Anna and out onto the dance floor, very much out of her comfort zone. As everything went by so fast, she suddenly found herself being held by Anna on the dancefloor, the younger sister gazing into her eyes.

Anna smiled, knowing that Elsa was hers now, having finally got the new queen to herself. She then held Elsa's waist and started to waltz with her gently, closing her eyes and feeling at peace.

Elsa wanted to pull away, knowing that them dancing together was a little wrong to her. She didn't do much dancing either, so this was all frankly bizarre. She then stared at Anna, her eyes piercing a cold gaze to her. "Anna, what on earth are you doing? Are you trying to make a scene?"

"What's the matter?" Anna smirked, grinning at Elsa. "You never expected your first dance to be with me?"

"No... but," Elsa shook her head. "That isn't the point. The duke was only being polite there and you just barged in!"

"I didn't want him to hurt you or try and swindle you," Anna admitted, looking at Elsa. "I only want to make sure that you are happy, Elsa."

The princess was now staring at her sister with big wide, beautiful eyes, with an expression Elsa just couldn't say no to.

With a little bit of regret for scolding Anna, Elsa gave in, sighing. "I'm sorry... perhaps you are right, my sister. But let's just go back to the throne, please? I don't want anyone staring."

Anna then took Elsa's hand, leading her off the dance floor, hearing the sounds of the crowd clapping for them as they left. Anna had made sure to give them a good performance.

Elsa blushed as she resumed her place on the stage, feeling just a little embarrassed. Why had Anna really danced with her like that? Why was she being so... forward? She knew it would be bad if Anna got too close to her again.

Suddenly, Anna held Elsa's waist, wrapping her arms around her tightly. "This is so perfect, Elsa."

"W-what is?" Elsa gasped softly.

The princess smiled. "Me and you being together... I wish it could be like this forever."

Sighing in regret, Elsa somberly responded with, "but it can't."

"Why not?"

"It just can't..." Elsa insisted. She knew that sounded so cold and icy, much like her frozen heart, but she couldn't let... that happen again.

Anna looked sternly at her sister. She loved her now, more than anyone or anything else in the world. She knew she had to make Elsa happy now. If there was one person who should be at Elsa's side, it was her. "No... Elsa, there's something I want to say," she stated. "Elsa... I love you."

Elsa blushed bright red, utterly in shock. "W-what?! Anna, no, you can't be serious...Please, I'm your sister."

"We're both adults Elsa," Anna replied, holding her sister's hands. "Besides... I've missed you all these years. I've loved you for all this time... I want to be with you forever now, Elsa. I don't want us to be apart."

"Anna, please," Elsa tried to calm her sister. "Think about what you are saying? You are a princess. You can't be going around having feelings for me like that. Think of your position. You couldn't give me children."

The princess shook her head, looking up at her beautiful sister. She knew that Elsa had a point, but she wanted this happiness. She wanted to be with Elsa forever. "I don't care about that Elsa... I'm just the spare anyway."

Heartbroken, Elsa knew that was partly true, but Anna was more than just a spare. She was a beautiful young woman... who deserved to be happy, and the only thing that would make her happy was by doing what she wanted. She couldn't bear to let Anna be sad.

Anna looked dead in Elsa's eyes, turning the queen around. She knew that this was the one moment she couldn't screw up. She loved her sister so very much, so it all rested on this next act.

At that moment, Anna then got down on one knee in front of Elsa, looking up with those same adorable blue eyes. "Elsa... my queen... will you marry me and let me take you as my wife?"

Covering her mouth, Elsa was taken aback. Everyone then stared at them now on the stage, Anna still down on one knee. It was so wrong. So very very wrong, and yet, Elsa just couldn't do this to her. She couldn't break her heart. Anna deserved to be happy.

"Yes," Elsa simply said, biting her lip. She didn't know whether to be happy or not, but there was no turning back.

Tears of joy then streamed down Anna's face as the gathered crowd started to clap for the queen and princess, now engaged to be married.

Taking her hands, Anna smiled. "Can we get married tomorrow?"

Dutifully nodding, Elsa agreed. "Yes... tomorrow I will be your wife." The queen now only hoped their parents would forgive her for this arrangement

xXx

The next morning, all of Arendelle bore witness to the grandest and most unexpected wedding in its long history. Barely a day after being crowned queen, Elsa was going to be married, to her own sister no less. No one questioned the reasons for such a union, after all, who would dare go against the queen.

In the chapel in the palace, the same one where Elsa had been crowned queen, Anna waited at the altar in a beautiful white wedding dress and gloves she had found in the attic above her room. The dress had supposedly belonged to her mother, making it very appropriate.

She smiled, looking around at everyone in the chapel gathered to watch her wedding. She wouldn't disappoint them as Elsa's wife, no matter what anyone might say about them.

A few minutes later, the guests all rose to greet the bride and Anna stood proudly, looking down the aisle as she heard the wedding march begin around her.

Elsa then walked down the aisle, being escorted by Kai. She was wearing a white version of her gown from the day before, an expression of anxiety on her face rather than the happiness one would expect from a blushing bride.

She was utterly terrified that she might accidentally unleash her powers during the ceremony, but she knew as long as she wore these gloves, everything would be fine. How she would eventually explain everything to her wife-to-be was another matter entirely.

Eventually, she was with Anna at the altar, the young princess soon taking her sisters hands. As the minister began the vows, Elsa prayed this would all be over soon.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the marriage of our fair royal sisters, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. Do you Princess Anna take your sister to be your wife and queen, to have and to hold until death do you part?"

Anna nodded proudly, not wanting anything else. "I do!" She chirped brightly.

Elsa shyly looked away, knowing it was her turn next.

"Do you Queen Elsa take your sister to be your wife and queen, to have and to hold until death do you part?"

Gulping a little, Elsa tried to form the words. Nervously, she gave her vow. "I... I... I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce the pair of you wife and wife. Princess Anna, you may now kiss the bride."

Giggling happily, Anna walked up to Elsa, looking dead into her eyes. She smirked. "Come on, Elsa, pucker up."

Nervously doing as her new wife asked, Elsa gently stuck out her lips, expecting a short chaste kiss, nothing more, nothing less.

Suddenly, Anna's full lips crashed against her own, gloved hands holding her shoulders. Elsa's eyes shut immediately, giving in to the kiss without hesitation.

Anna continued kissing Elsa passionately, deeply sharing this first kiss with her. She had always dreamed the first kiss she would ever have would be on her wedding day, and now she was gladly sharing it with her beloved new wife.

Elsa then slowly felt a warm sensation in her heart. Suddenly, as Anna kissed her, she could feel relaxed for the first time in years. Holding Anna close with her own gloved hands, Elsa started to believe maybe being married to Anna wasn't so bad after all.

The brides continued to kiss at the altar, as the crowd cheered them on, knowing they would both rule Arendelle with a fair and just hand.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Last of the wedding bomb and the one-shots! So happy you all could join me for this day-long session of fic posting :D I'll be putting out one last thing, a chapter of souls across time. See you then!


End file.
